


Squeaker, Squeaker!

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cute Ending, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn is getting very annoyed by the embarrassing situation she's in.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Squeaker, Squeaker!

"Tom, takes us to-"

**Squeak!**

The whole bridge stopped to look at where the sound was coming from.

"-warp six," Kathryn ordered.

**Squeak!**

Chakotay chuckled and so did the rest of the bridge crew.

**squeak!**

Kathryn gave an audible grunt.

"Hiccups, captain?" Chakotay said.

"Ye-," 

**Squeak!"**

"-s," she finished.

"Your hiccups sounds like...newborn puppy noises," he said.

"So I've been-"

**Squeak!**

"-told."

The whole bridge was trying to muffle their giggle but each time Kathryn hiccupped they couldn't help it.

"I'll be-"

**Squeak!**

She stood and began to walk.

"-in my-"

**Squeak!**

"-ready room!"

**Squeak!**

Even Tuvok raised an eyebrow to her hiccups. She tried holding her breath as she walked over to the replicator. 

"Cold water!" She said as quickly as she could to the replicator.

When it appeared, she downed the glass and sat down on her couch to review her PADD.

But the squeaks kept coming.

She tried to read it during her distracting hiccups..  
...

An hour later...over the com.

'Tuvok to the captain. We're being hailed.'

Kayhryn said, "Chakotay-"

**Squeak!**

"-will need to-"

**Squeak!**

"-talk for me."

When she emerged from the Ready Room, Chakotay said, "The Ridialans are adamant to speak with you, captain."

She gave him a glare and looked at the view screen at the two Ridialans.

"I'm Captain Kathryn-"

**Squeak!**

"-Janeway of-"

**Squeak!**

"-the USS-"

**Squeak!**

"-Voyager-"

**Squeak!**

"How can-"

**Squeak!**

"-We help-"

**Squeak!**

"-You?"

**Squeak!**

The two aliens on then viewscreen laughed and she turned a shade of pink and red.

"Does you species normally make noises like that?" One of them asked.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and he said, "No. They are hiccups, which are temporary, rare, and quick breathing disturbances that we believe are caused by spasms of esophagus."

"It is most amusing," the other alien spoke.

Chakotay's dimples started to display as he looked at Kathryn.

"Thank-"

**Squeak!**

"-you. But-"

**Squeak!**

"-it makes it-"

**Squeak!**

"-difficult-"

**Squeak!**

"-to speak-"

**Squeak!**

"-Commander-"

**Squeak!**

"-Chakotay-"

**Squeak!**

"-will speak-"

**Squeak!**

"-for me,-"

**Squeak!**

"-if you-"

**Squeak!**

"-don't mind."

Kathryn pressed her hand against her chest.

The main speaker said, "Very well," and chatted with their counterpart.

**Squeak!** 

**Squeak!**

**Squeak!**

"Your commander told us your ship is trying to get home."

**Squeak!**

"Yes."

**Squeak!**

"You may pass through our space Safe journey."

"Thank you," Chakotay said and the aliens signed off.

Kathryn sighed and hiccups again.

Chakotay said, "You've got them bad. They seem to be getting worse. Did you try water?"

**Squeak!**

She nodded.

**Squeak!**

"Holding your breath?" Harry chimed in.

**Squeak!**

She nodded.

**Squeak!**

"Scared silly?" Tom said.

**Squeak!**

She gave him a glare.

**Squeak!**

"If I-"

**Squeak!**

"-continue"

**Squeak!**

"-at this-"

**Squeak!**

"-rate-"

**Squeak!**

"- I'll have-"

**Squeak!**

"-a six-"

**Squeak!**

"-pack."

**Squeak!**

"Maybe you should go to sickbay," Chakotay said.

She nodded. 

"You have-"

**Squeak!**

"-the bridge."

...

As she went down the turbolift it made a stop. Seven stepped in and stated the deck for engineering.

**Squeak!**

Seven's head slowly turned to face the captain.

**Squeak!**

"Why are you making that noise, captain?"

**Squeak!**

"I've got-"

**Squeak!**

"-the hiccups."

"The hiccups?" 

Kathryn nodded.

"Why don't you stop?" She said as if it was obvious that she could stop.

Kathryn glared and said, "Look-"

**Squeak!**

"It up-"

**Squeak!**

"-yourself."

Seven looked in confusion as she left the turbolift.

...

Even as she walked in the hallway, her squeaking hiccups caught the ears and of curious crewman as they did a double-take before she ducked in to sickbay.

"Captain, what-"

**Squeak!**

"Oh," the EMH said.

**Squeak!**

"Can you-"

**Squeak!**

"Give-"

**Squeak!**

"-me something?"

**Squeak!**

"I can give you a suppressant but it may not do much. I don't want to give you a sedative."

"Do-"

**high pitched squeak!**

"-it!"

The Doctor placed the hypospray and Kathryn hoped for a second.

**Squeak!**

"Damn!"

**Squeak!**

The EMH asked, "Did you have water? Try holding your breath?"

**Squeak!**

"Yes."

"Well, I'm afraid we still haven't found a cure for hiccups in the twenty-four century."

"Thanks-"

**Squeak!**

"-for trying."

**Squeak!**

...

Kathry made it back to the bridge.

**Squeak!**

"Apparently, the doctor was not successful," Tuvok stated.

"Do Vulcans get anything like hiccups?" Tom asked from his seat.

"No," Tuvok stoically answered. 

She rolled her eyes and made her way back to her seat.

Chakotay leaned over and said, "Before you came on the bridge earlier, the Ridialans were actually pretty hostile. I think your hiccups saved us from flying around their space."

**Squeak!**

"I'm-

**Squeak!**

"-glad-"

**Squeak!**

"-it was-"

**Squeak!**

"-good"

**High pitched squeak!**

"-for something!"

She grunted and Chakotay could tell she was getting frustrated.

**Squeak!**

"Its starting-"

**Squeak!**

"-to hurt!"

He said, "Ayala told me milk chocolate candy helps him while you were out."

**Squeak!**

"I'll try-"

**Squeak!**

"-pretty much-"

**Squeak!**

"-anything!"

Kathryn went to her ready room and replicated some chocolate and ate it all but with some difficulty. She almost choked while hiccupung.

Five minutes later, she was still the same.

Chakotay entered the ready room while she paced in annoyance.

He walked in one of his regular quick paces but he didn't stop in in his usual spot. Instead, he continued on, pulled her in with his hands and arms, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes went wide and were in shock.

He backed his face away and smiled.

"What was that for?' She said.

"I'm glad you're not mad."

She blushed. "Seriously, Chakotay?"

"What happened to your hiccups?'

She stopped and thought about it. Her hiccups were gone. She had spoken complete sentences with squeaking.

"They're gone!"

He nodded.

"How'd you know it would work?'

"I don't kiss and tell, captain," he teased.

"What if it didn't work?"

"I guess I would have to try again...unless I was thrown in the brig," he said.

She frowned and said, "Too bad it's limited to hiccups."

"It sure would be a shame if it was," Chakotay said and leaned in for another kiss.

Kathryn didn't resist as she kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 6/20/2020...when I had hiccups for forty-five minutes. 🙃😒
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.
> 
> P.S. My cure is chocolate, which I didn't have access to because I was out walking my dog.


End file.
